The Underground
by Dalek's Anonymous
Summary: Rebels of Fortune rewrite. To the used and abused, unknown and unappreciated, the lost, unwanted, misunderstood, scared, different, hidden, thrown away and runaways. Welcome to the Underground, let the fun begin.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter if I did something tells me I wouldn't be writing on fanfiction nor have two jobs.**

**Author's Note: This is the rewrite of Rebels of Fortune. So the first few chapters will have some similarities, please bare with me. Sorry for any grammar mistakes, I'm trying but I still suck.**

The Underground

Prologue

Never trust the rumour, instead search for the truth.

Never take anything for granted.

Cherish every moment.

Never turn your back on one of us.

Respect those that have earned it.

Fight to live.

Rebel against the norm.

Be yourself.

Accept that everyone is different.

Never be ashamed of who you are.

Eat Pocky.

Live and let live.

- The Underground

* * *

Halloween Night 1981, thats when everything changed, the Dark Lord had terrorized the wizarding world for too long. Slowly he was destroying the resistance and his power was growing. No one knew how to stop him, he was untouchable.

Until he went to kill a helpless infant.

No one knew why Voldemort had taken it upon himself to kill a one year old baby, or more accurate to kill two babies.

The two boys in question were Harry and Daniel Potter twins.

I guess most people assumed it was his sick twisted way at getting back at the light side, kill the innocent and not those that oppose you.

Whatever the reason, he probably wishes he never did it.

No one can be sure what happened that night. The only witnesses were a Dark Lord who fled as nothing more then a shadow, a dead baby sitter and two infants that couldn't ever understand what happened.

The official story as told by Albus Dumbledore was that Daniel Potter had destroyed He-Who-Should-Not-Be-Named using his own magic to protect him, a small scar in the shape of a V on his cheek was the proof he gave, the mark of the small portion of the spell that got through. The mark of Voldemort himself.

Everyone believed the story and Daniel Potter was praised as being The-Boy-Who-Lived.

No one even thought of how Harry Potter got his mark that night, in fact it'd be a while before anyone thought of Harry at all.

-The Underground never trust rumour.

* * *

By the time Harry was five he'd lost his name. To the press and majority of the wizarding world he was the Brother, his name never mentioned in tabloids just the title. It was always related back to Daniel, so he was nothing if not that connection between the two.

To his family he was Boy, and he didn't matter. He was the unwanted and unnoticed member of the Potter household. Most people that visited never saw him and never talked to him. There were no pictures of him lining the walls, none of his drawings stuck to the fridge. There was no trace of him at all in the house, except behind one door.

Behind the door that lead to a room most people mistook for a cupboard, was were Harry Potter could be found. Pictures lined the walls, slowly getting better as time went on. Books were piled on what little room was on the floor, and mismatched or broken toys sat on the shelf or bed. Harry didn't often get given anything unless Daniel first discarded it, in which case it was his if he wanted it. Harry cherished any small thing he could get.

- The Underground take nothing for granted.

* * *

Harry followed after his father in looks but not in personality. He had his mother's love of knowledge but not her fiery temper. His hair was black but more tame then his fathers, his eye's were green but not like his mothers, there were swirls of a more vivid green, seen only in the killing curse.

The day it all changed was on Harry's sixth birthday.

Harry disliked his family, he hated the way they treated Daniel, the looks of love they gave him and the presents they showered on him. Most of all he hated the fact they never looked at him. Harry in his room listening to the noise down stairs everyone celebrating his brother's birthday, he could hear them all giving presents commenting on how good his brother was.

Harry got off his bed and went down stairs he was hoping Uncle Moony would be there, because Uncle Moony noticed Harry and actually was happy to see him. The party downstairs was winding down, most of the well wishers had left, now it was really only true friends of the family left, Harry opened the door hoping to go in unnoticed, luck was not on his side, when he walked in he bumped into Sirius who happened to be holding a very large cake, and when hit by Harry happened to drop it.

For a moment no one moved and then it happened, James Potter yelled at Harry telling him he was disgrace, wanting to know how he could do that to his brother on his birthday, Harry didn't answer and James got angry, he grabbed the boy and threw him across the room.

"James NO" He could hear Uncle Moony saying but it made no difference, his Father hit him again and again. Harry just took it knowing he couldn't stop it.

"James don't" He heard Moony again, his looked up his Father had his hand ready about to hit him but Uncle Moony stopped him.

"You can't do that to a child James it was an accident it wasn't Harry's fault."

'Don't bother,' thought Harry 'it won't help.'

"I can do what I want with him, he's no child he's a freak and he ruined his brother's birthday he must be punished." James roared at Moony

"Not while I'm here." At another time Harry would have been happy to know that someone cared enough to stick up for him, but he knew it wouldn't matter.

Then it happened James yelled at Moony telling him to get out of his house and never return. Harry's only protector was banished from his sight, the one person that cared about Harry that actually saw Harry.

Harry knew at this moment that if he wanted to survive he had to go, he no longer wanted to be scared, he no longer wanted to live as a nobody, he wanted to live and he'd fight for it. He pushed away the people around him and he ran, he knocked against his Father who tried to grab at him, he bit the hand him that reached for him arm. He fled from his once home.

And for years no one ever heard anymore about Harry Potter.

- The Underground fight to live.

* * *

To the used and abused, unknown and unappreciated, the lost, unwanted, misunderstood, scared, different, hidden, thrown away and runaways.

Welcome to the Underground.

Let the fun begin.


	2. Chapter 2

The Underground

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I really don't own anything.**

**Author's Note: Want to say a really huge thanks to my new beta Revina-O-Aclarr, couldn't have make it legible without you. Hope everyone enjoys the new chapter.**

**Cheers**

June, 1997

Severus Snape was not having a good day; the sneer on his face was a clear sign of his present mood. He'd been woken up far too early by the familiar burning on his arm, a summoning by the Dark Lord. After having to get up at such an ungodly hour without time for coffee, he was forced to sit through a Death Eater meeting and then ordered to brew various potions without any explanation.

To add insult to injury, he then had to spend the night at an Order of the Flaming Chicken meeting sitting next to the Potter Senior who raved on and on about his son Daniel who had been let into the order.

The boy in question was sitting with his chest puffed up next to his idiotic friend Ronald Weasley. The fact that neither of them killed themselves in Potions was a miracle and a statement to Snape's amazing ability to keep the dunderheads in line.

He could feel a headache coming on when Molly Weasley's shrill voice penetrated his hearing, complaining about something she knew nothing about. He began to question his sanity at joining such a group before reminding himself of the previous meeting that day. At least none of this hurt like the Cruciatus Curse. (Although it was getting close.)

Being a spy was hard for anyone to do; being a double agent was something else. Both sides knew you were with the other, and one had to give enough information to keep each side happy without revealing anything that would get them killed. It was hard and a fine line to walk; either side wouldn't hesitate before killing him if they believed him loyal to the other.

Don't let Dumbledore's grandfather look fool you, he was as ruthless and manipulative as any Dark Lord. Maybe he was more, judging the amount of time he'd been alive and everything he'd survived.

His mind had wandered off, not paying attention to whatever they were talking about in the meeting. Instead he chose to look around the room at his "allies"; the Weasley clan was here in all their red headed glory which included the mother, father and six sons. Why were they allowed to breed to such an extent? The only ones not completely brainwashed were the twins and perhaps the oldest. The twins, while pranksters were smart, their business was brilliant and racked in a pile of money, unlike the rest of the family that were always scraping the bottom of the barrel. The twins had been a pain in his ass in class, they had some talent with potions but no drive if it had nothing to do with pranks. Instead of working they preferred to make everyone's potions fail with varying success. To say he was happy to see the back of them was an understatement. In the Order meetings it was another matter, they weren't as brainwashed as the rest of their family and took their time to make an opinion.

Turning to the older members; the Aurors of various age, Moody, who was as paranoid as ever. Severus couldn't help but respect the scarred man; he was a survivor much like himself. Sure, many considered him insane but such actions had also saved his life. Sanity was overrated if you were dead. Tonks was an idiot and blindly followed the coot. Kingsley seemed to have a decent head on his shoulders but he trusted too easily. He was unsure about the others having not found them worth the time to form an opinion.

Then there were his "peers", the Marauders and Lily Potter. He never quite got over his childhood rivalry but more than anything, he couldn't stand the Potters' treatment of their son. If Daniel was going to save them all, then Snape would join the Dark Lord happily knowing he was on the winning side. After all, that spoilt brat couldn't even pass half his classes, let alone take on the Dark Lord. Sirius on the other hand, had grown up a bit but he still couldn't say he liked the man; the werewolf was the only one that he would talk to civilly.

Overall he couldn't decide which group was worse. Not to mention if these were his allies, he didn't need enemies.

In truth, he wanted the meeting over in hopes he could go to The Club that night, the only place where he wasn't a pawn and was seen as himself, nothing more.

"Severus." The coot's voice brought him out of his thoughts and he turned towards those damned twinkling eyes.

He chose to answer by a raised eyebrow.

"My boy," continued Dumbledore, "we need all the allies we can get, can you talk to the Underground?"

It shocked Severus when the question was posed. How dare he ask such a thing, the Underground was neutral in every sense of the word.

"Headmaster, what are you asking?" He paused unsure how to phrase it. "It's insane."

Well, thats one way to say it.

He continued, "The underground accepts anyone they don't distinguish between light and dark, they don't care for war."

"But they have stopped Death Eater raids before."

"That was internal matters, it's not—" The Headmaster didn't let him finish.

"Please, Severus," he cut in, "we need their help to stop Voldemort."

Now he'd done it, he couldn't say no, it'd topple him off the line he walked. Gritting his teeth he knew what his only option was.

"Fine, but I can't promise anything." His sneer had come back in full force.

"Excellent, please take Remus with you, they'll allow him entrance, lovely, wonderful!" Before either he or Remus could refuse. Dumbledore finished the meeting and left.

'I'm screwed,' was his only thought.

* * *

Remus watched as everyone started to leave the meeting and he couldn't help but wonder what Dumbledore had just volunteered him for. Sure he'd heard of the Underground, the place that housed those that society didn't want. He'd always imagined it as a place for the homeless, for the more savage of his werewolf brothers, a place for the dark to linger. So why would we want their help?

He'd heard rumors of course, some said that the underground took anyone and cared for them; a member would always have their protection. Rumors ran around about of powerful wizards who lead it, of Vampire Clans that were allied to it.

But rumors meant nothing and he'd never found any truth to such words.

His amber eyes looked upon the dark shape of Severus Snape, his face giving nothing away besides his ever present sneer and look of hatred that he gave to the world. As if sensing his eyes, the man looked at him, holding his gaze for a moment before standing up and walking over to him.

"Let's go," were the only words he spoke before heading to the door.

Remus had little time to move before he'd lose sight of the potions master. He followed him before he could ask where.

* * *

The unlikely duo arrived to the front of Severus' house. He lived in a well furbished, two bedroom house located on the outskirts of London. It was simple, clean and looked nothing like a dark dungeon most people assumed it to be.

Severus led Remus through the main hallway and into the living area, gesturing to the nearest seat before leaving the room in search of something. Remus spent the next few moments studying the room. It gave off a soothing feeling, an unlit fireplace was in front of the couch he currently sat on, a small coffee table was found to the right and a bookshelf off to the side. There was an old radio in a corner and an unread newspaper perked on the back of the couch. Overall, it looked like a place to spend the night reading and relaxing.

"Enjoying yourself?"

Remus quickly turned his head towards the noise, finding Severus watching him from the doorway, holding a box in his hand. He moved over to the other chair sitting across from the werewolf.

"How much do you know about the Underground?" It was the best place to start with what they were about to do.

Remus carefully sifted through all his knowledge and answered as truthfully as possible.

"Next to nothing, I've heard rumors, but no solid facts. I know they take in anyone and it's a place for those away from war and sides, the Dark are accepted there." He shrugged at the statement and studied the man before him.

Severus' sneer was gone from his face and his eyes were as unreadable, as always. His deep voice filled Remus' thoughts as he listened carefully.

"The Underground is about more than that. It was started as a place to go for those who had none. It's a place for those that society couldn't accept or didn't want. The Ministry of Magic hates anything Dark no matter what it's used for. To them, it's all evil and those that associate with it automatically are too. What you must understand is the Underground isn't a place for murderers or those that wish others harm, it's a place for people to live without fear of discrimination. They don't care who or what you are. They care that you abide by their laws and treat others equally. Blood matters nothing to them, neither does social standing or your beliefs."

His voice seemed to grow more emotional, lost was its sharp edge or deep drawl.

"They are proud of whom they are, no one is ashamed of what they are and to hide yourself is one of the greatest betrayals a person can do. It doesn't matter who you might be, as long as you are yourself. That is one of the few things to keep in mind, that and that you can't look down on anyone, everybody is equal if you're one of them."

Severus opened the box he still held, inside were a series of brushes and small jars of what looked like ink.

"To get into the Underground, you must be sponsored by a full member for entry, and then as long as you don't cause trouble, you are put on probation for a year. You must be proud of what you are. The Underground wouldn't accept a werewolf who hides that part of him."

Remus had never felt quite as confused as he did now. Be proud of that monster within him? Be accepting of those that preyed on the weak, those that dwelled in darkness?

Could he do that?

He nodded as he spoke. "I will try my best to fit in." It was the best he could do.

Severus was silent before accepting the answer.

"I'll give you your mark then." The potions master informed him as he pulled out the jars of ink followed by a brush. Watching as the brush end is dipped into the ink before moved towards him. Remus feels the first line drawn on his cheek.

* * *

Severus leaned back as the last stroke was drawn. His eyes looked over his work, checking for anything that needed to be changed. Nodding his approval, he gave a mirror over to Remus so he could look.

The reflection showed Remus, amber eyes wide while he looked at the dark marks now adoring his cheek. A dark grey wolf was howling on the left side of his face and the Hogwarts coat of arms on the other.

Severus left the werewolf to gaze at his work, putting the ink and brushes back into the box. He grabbed his wand and quickly undid the magic concealing his own marks. Black leaves and branches curled their way up the right side of his face, nightshade the most prominent, and showing off the fact that he was not only a potions master but a dark wizard. The Prince coat of arms was also on that side of his face, the left half was kept blank to show he was only a half-blood.

"We should get going," he told Remus as he gathered up his cloak.

"Is it permanent?" Remus voiced, his eyes gazing at Severus' own marks.

"Only if you want it to be."

* * *

Severus led Remus up various allies; places he didn't know existed anywhere near Diagon Alley. They turned, once again, into a dead end; a door was the finishing point of their journey with a well muscled man standing guard. Severus walked up to him without pausing, Remus reluctantly following.

"Severus," The giant of a man said. "It's been a while." The voice was almost a whisper, deep and in monotone.

The man's eyes looked over Remus.

"You sponsor this one?" Though he was talking to Severus, his eyes never left Remus.

"Yes."

The man opened the door and let them through without another word.

As Severus led Remus in, he whispered one last warning to him.

"Don't attack anyone in there, I won't protect you."

They entered a hallway lit only by candles on the walls; they walked past doors that led to dining areas, meeting areas and rooms for one to enjoy a drink in. The sound of music up ahead suggested that there was also a place to dance.

Severus headed for the second last room, it was laid out like a pub or bar with places to sit, places to drink and what looked like places to perform if one wanted.

They sat at a small table with their backs to a wall; Remus looked around uncomfortably, as far as he could tell there were at least two more werewolves and three vampires. The marks on their face told him as much. People stood in groups or sat around tables, drinks of various colours were passed between them and many people hung around the bar, galleons being dropped on the counter in exchange for some substance.

To the front of the room there were four chairs, set almost like thrones. Bathed in a little amount of light were three empty trees and one that was occupied by a boy or man, someone who couldn't be older than twenty. Despite his age there was something about him that suggested he was more than a patron. A few people would go up to him one at a time and talk in whispers. No one crowded around him.

"Who is that?" He asked Severus.

"That's Fate, he's one of the most important people in the Underground, he's one of the owners of this place."

"Bit young isn't he?"

"Age doesn't matter here, skill and power does. If you're part of the Underground then you're part of it whether you're a child or an old man doesn't matter. Besides, he's not one to be tested."

The man in question was looking at them; he wore black jeans that were tucked into dragon-hide boots. A deep green shirt covered his torso with the sleeves rolled up to show black marks that he couldn't make out from this distance. His face was shaded by a top hat and dark hair fell from under it to rest around his shoulders.

A whimper made Remus turn his head quickly to a group of people who were dancing off to the side and laughing. His eyes locked onto the source of the noise, a girl held by one of the vampires he saw earlier. She struggled against the arms that held her close to him; the vampire's teeth drawn as he moved closer to her neck.

Remus made to get up when Severus grabbed his arm to stop him, his face turned towards Fate who was also looking at the girl.

"Just watch," Severus told him.

The vampire moved to bite her, his teeth were within an inch of her skin when it happened. One moment he was about to sink in his fangs, the next he was on the floor, one arm separated from his body. Remus didn't know what happened, but somehow, now Fate stood between the vampire and the girl, sword drawn and green eyes glaring at the vampire.

"Who sponsored this one?" Fate asked, his voice soft.

"I did." It was one of the other Vampires; he looked scared as he faced Fate.

"You're banned for a month. Get out," he ordered and the Vampire didn't question it, just ran as quickly as he could.

Fate turned to the one still on the floor, arm bleeding.

He spoke, his voice holding steel.

"You broke our rules; you tried to hurt one of us. For that I took your arm. You are not one of us and never will be. If I see you again, I'll take the rest of you." Two men appeared from nowhere and dragged the injured vampire away.

"Someone clean this up." Fate said, walking back to his throne. "And Severus, I'd like to meet your companion," he added as an afterthought.

Severus nodded, gulping and murmured a prayer to any god that was listening.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Thanks everyone that reviewed my story, gives me much more incentive to update quickly. Also huge thanks to my beta Revina Aclarr who makes the whole thing readable.

Enjoy

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Severus and Remus watched as Fate walked back to his throne. He threw his sword at a shadow in the corner, a pale arm snaking into the light and catching it. Fate continued to walk.

"Mind the room, Flyn," he said as he moved past his throne towards the back door.

"Coming?" he half asked and half ordered to Remus and Severus, who had yet to move. Both hurried to do as he commanded, following him through the door and into the back room.

The room was lightly lit like everything in the Underground. Couches sat on one side informally and a wooden table with chairs on the other side gave a more professional feel. Fate headed to the couch made of black leather and motioned with his hand for both of them to sit.

It was then that Remus got his first close look at Fate. The top hat still adorned his head, hiding some of his face from the light. He could now see the markings on his face. Chess pieces depicted on the right side and the sleeping dragon of the Underground on the left. Green eyes studied Remus, an unnatural glow shining from them. There was something familiar about Fate, but Remus couldn't place it. There was a faint memory, he could tell, but it was so unclear and unable to be recalled that he was no closer to solving the mystery.

"I'm surprised to see you with company, Severus." Fate spoke to Snape but his eyes never left Remus, emerald green with another colour mixed in pupils looking at the werewolf with scrutiny. "Especially with the fool's pet wolf." The corner of his mouth twitched in a smirk.

"Yes, well, sometimes I don't have a choice. He'd just send someone else, someone who doesn't understand," answered Severus, voice projecting his annoyance at what he had been forced to do.

Fate seemed to ponder this for a while, finally looking away from Remus.

"I guess that's true, doesn't mean I have to like it. He's not one of us," Fate pointed at Remus, "and he won't be anytime soon. He's too ashamed of what he is, too busy dressing up in costume to appreciate what he'd has." He sneered at the werewolf, his eyes briefly showing hate and anger.

"I'm cursed, I haven't got anything good."

Fate's eyes grew dark at the werewolf's words and Severus looked ready to bolt for cover.

"So what? It just means you're not alone, you always have the wolf to keep you company. He gives you strength, makes you part of a pack, and to thank him, you push him away and never let him come out to the point in which he forces himself upon you when the full moon allows it and that hurts both you and him. Disgusting. You don't acknowledge him, and he fights to live and exist because he has just as much right as you do."

Power seeped from Fate along with anger, the power reacting to his emotions and growing with his rage. He was surrounded by what looked like blue flames. Severus and Remus immediately stood up and backed away from the flames of magic.

A door slammed open behind them and in stepped an unknown figure. The stranger was slightly taller than Fate but looked around the same age. White blond hair hung loosely around his ears; streaks of electric blue were weaved into his locks. The marks on his face showed a pair of dice on one side and the symbol of the underground on the other. He wore skin tight black jeans, a silver dress shirt and boots like Fate's.

His silver eyes swept around the scene as he entered and he headed straight for the still angry man.

"Stop, Fate," yelled the boy as he got closer, his hand coming up and slapping Fate's cheek. The flames stopped and Fate's angry face morphed shock before clouding with ire.

"What was that for, Risk?" he yelled at the newly named Risk.

Remus and Severus were left forgotten where they were standing as the argument continued.

"It was cause you're being an idiot."

"I am not!" Fate stated indignantly.

Risk rolled his eyes. "Yeah you were, and you still have no control over your powers. You're such a loser."

"At least I'm not a weak ass, snake loving freak like you," he retorted.

"Well I'm not a dog loving, hero complexed moron, so I'm fine."

"Yeah, so _fine_, you got your ass handed to you by Chance."

"At least Destiny didn't redesign my face." Risk grinned spitefully at the memory.

"Stupid."

"Bastard."

"Dobe." Fate insulted Risk, calling him 'dead last' in Japanese.

"Wrong language. I win."

With that Fate laughed and hugged the man in front of him. Both seemed to calm down after a moment and finally remembered that there were others in the room.

"Severus, good to see you," Risk said as he looked the potion master over. He frowned at what he saw, Severus looked tired and worn-out. Attending the Dark Lords meetings would wear out anyone, he was ruthless and more than happy to torture someone for no reason. Add to that the various potions he had to brew and meeting with the Order, and you got how Severus was at the moment. Severus was barely standing and Risk knew it.

The blond haired man ignored Remus as he rummaged through the pockets of his jeans, (suddenly seeming a lot larger then they looked) for some item. He smiled when he found it, pulling out a small dragon on a chain and tossed it to Severus.

It surprised the dark haired man and he almost missed the object flying towards him, fumbling as it almost dropped from his hand. Holding it up to see it, he saw a chain with a silver object dangling from it, a dragon made of silver curled up as if sleeping, both eyes closed to the world. Magic pulsed from the item.

"It's a Portkey," explained Risk, "use it if you need to, it'll take you to a safe house that you're welcome to stay in as long as you like." Risk smirked at the surprised look not often found on Severus's face.

"You're one of us," added Fate. "So be safe, and use it if you have to. You're a good friend and I wouldn't want anything to happen to you."

Severus didn't answer, too shocked by the item he still held. Wordlessly he slipped the chain over his head, the dragon disappearing under his top, hidden from view.

"So what brings you and-" Risk paused to study the other figure within the room, eyebrows rising who he recognized who he was. "-the wolf here," he finished.

"An old fool who needs help," was the only thing Severus could think to say.

The members of the Underground laughed and Remus' patience finally wore through.

"Who are you?" he questioned to Risk, annoyance clearly heard within his tone.

"Oh, sorry," said Risk, "bad manners on my part. I'm Risk of the Underground and a member of the Rebels." He smirked at this; it seemed to be one of the few expressions he knew.

"Rebels?" Remus asked, confused.

The smirk only grew wider when Risk answered.

"The Rebels of Fortune," he explained. "We own this bar and are important figures in the Underground. Fate leads us."

The werewolf's eyes were drawn to the figure mentioned. He was silent as they spoke and had calmed down after his temper flare before. Arms were crossed along his chest and Remus could finally see the shapes drawn on his arms. What looked like paw prints from a dog were dotted down one arm, a snake slithered down the other and a circle surrounded each wrist.

"Aren't you a bit young?" The question was spoken before Remus could think to stop it.

The two Rebels laughed at that. Fate answered.

"If we're old enough to get beaten, abandoned or whatever forced us here then I think we're old enough to run a bar. Besides, we're of the legal age. Well, most of us are," he added as an afterthought.

"Most? How many are there?"

"In the Underground, who knows, in the Rebels, just four."

"I think we've gone off topic," spoke Severus, reminding them all of the reason for such a meeting.

"Sorry, Severus, so what does the coot want?" Fate sat down as he spoke, Risk stayed standing.

"We're losing the war against Voldemort; everyone is losing hope. The supposed saviour is powerless to stop anything and people are started to realise that. Or most are."

Remus didn't even try to defend Daniel Potter; he too had started losing hope that he could defeat Voldemort.

"Dumbledore wants the Underground to help. I told him you were neutral but he wanted me to ask anyway."

The two Rebels frowned at that, they knew that the situation was getting worse. If they didn't choose a side, both would turn against them. The saying 'If you're not with us, you're against us' was starting to come true and the Underground was now on a very small fence.

"The time to pick is coming up," Fate admitted, "which side we pick has yet to be discussed. We will not follow Voldemort, his beliefs are opposite to ours, we are for equality and he is about domination. But I am hesitant to side with Dumbledore since he is manipulative and is against anything dark. Both sides have their faults, and yet we will have to choose."

The room grew silent at that confession, all thinking about what was to come

"I'll send the old man a letter at a later date, so for now let's leave it. Firewhiskey?" Fate offered as he gestured for Risk to grab the bottle.

* * *

_A week later_

_Headmaster's office at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Dumbledore sat behind his desk, a letter held within his hands as his blue eyes carefully read the words for a third time.

_Dear Mr. Dumbledore who has too many names,_

_It has come to the point in this war where everyone must choose a side. I, like many, have chosen what I perceive to be the lesser of two evils. I don't agree with everything you believe in, but I cannot watch Voldemort attack people due to their blood status anymore._

_I know about your Order and what they stand for, so first we must get a few things straight._

_I will not swear allegiance to you or the Order of Fried Eggs, nor will any under me. I will not force anyone to join this war, so only those willing will help will do so. We are your allies and as such, are not yours to command, but simply another voice to listen to._

_Most importantly in all is this, we are who we are and not all of us are what you call light. Accept what we are or this alliance will not work, be them werewolf, vampire, pureblood or Muggle, they are not to be discriminated against._

_I, along with the other members of the Rebels of Fortune, will come to the next Order meeting if you agree to our terms so both sides can meet._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Fate_

_Leader of the Rebels of Fortune_

_Council member of the Underground_

He couldn't quite believe the words he kept reading, the Underground was taking sides and what's more, the Rebels were the ones instigating it. Dumbledore knew about the Rebels, he prided himself on his information gathering skills. He heard rumours for the last few years about a small group within the Underground that slowly worked their way up the chain of command until they were an important part.

He knew that they were powerful both politically and magically. One of them was rumoured to be a genius in some aspects of spell works, another was said to be a potions prodigy on level with Severus himself, he heard of one that was a talented dueler, and there was, of course, the leader. There were too many rumours to be sure what he was but the accounts of his powers was scary, he was said to be able to disappear without movement, to move within the shadows and was deadly with weapons.

Dumbledore knew he needed these people, so he quickly penned a reply agreeing to the terms giving.

* * *

_3 days later_

_Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix_

_London_

The whole Order was buzzing with the news of the guests that would be arriving soon. Severus looked as calm as ever, though he felt anything but. He'd always been one to keep his lives separate. The Order, Death Eaters and the Underground were three separate lives for three separate versions of himself. Now the lines were blurring and he was unsure of who would be left.

Remus was curious. He'd met half of the Rebels, and to say they would cause a stir within the Order was an understatement. Their age, attitudes and beliefs would cause friction with various members, not to mention that Mad-Eye looked ready to curse anything that stepped through the door.

Daniel Potter didn't look too fussed about the members, figuring that they would be as star struck as everyone else was. After all, he was the Boy-Who-Lived and no one could best him.

The Weasley's were whispering in a huddle of red hair, wondering what to make of the guests that were to come.

Various Aurors were unsure if they were to be trusted, knowing people from the Underground whose backgrounds were definitely not squeaky clean.

Minerva was unsure if this was crossing a line, these people weren't light, and if this was the start of someone worse. Would the lines of good and bad be frayed?

All these thoughts stopped when there was a knock on the door.

The Rebels had arrived.

* * *

Thanks for reading


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I am so sorry about the long delay, I just finished exam period and had an interview for my dream job so I've been a little busy. I'm on holidays now so I should update more quickly. Once again thanks to my beta Revina Aclarr this story is readable to anyone that speaks the English language and not what ever I speak.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The slow knocking on the door caused the room to drop into silence. Everyone turned towards the door as the knocking continued, a slow unchanging thud with every passing second. People exchanged glances, nobody wanting to go to the door. Finally, Severus stood up and walked towards the door. Once he reached it, he looked at Dumbledore and with a nod of approval from the Headmaster, opened it to let their guests in.

The four strangers were similarly dressed, wearing plain muggle clothes with a black cloak on top, hood up to conceal their faces. No one moved until one of them spoke.

"Well aren't you going to say hi?" It was a male voice that greeted them, amusement in his tone. "It's bad manners to invite someone and yet not say hello."

He swept back his hood to reveal black hair and a young face with markings on it, the face that of a teen just reaching majority. The Order was shocked at this information and the silence was broken. Whispers broke out; murmurs of "too young" and "have to be protected" could be heard from the Order members, subtly clearly not their strong point, though no one spoke directly to the four unnamed individuals.

"Enough!" yelled Dumbledore, effectively silencing the room. He addressed the strangers. "I am Albus Dumbledore, the leader of this Order and the individual who invited you here today, who am I addressing?"

The black haired boy smirked and answered, "I guess that'd be me. I'm known as Fate and leader of the Rebels here." With a nod from Fate, the others pulled back their hoods. Another man and two women were revealed, all of similar ages to Fate. He introduced them as they each stepped forward.

"This is Risk." A blond haired boy had stepped forward, hard silver eyes judging each person he saw, and a pair of dice marked on one of his cheeks. "Chance." Risk indicated to a brown haired woman with an ace of spades on her cheek and who was of similar height to Fate. Her brown eyes swept across the room, remembering every detail. "And Destiny." The last of them stepped forwards, red hair flowing down to her waist, a bishop chess piece marking her cheek. Her bright blue eyes glared at those present before resting on Fate, the glare softening to a look of annoyance.

He gave her a reassuring smile before addressing the room.

"We are the Rebels and members of the Underground. Do not be fooled by our ages and we don't take kindly to being addressed as children, by the way. We haven't been children for a very long time." He glared at the woman he knew was a mother hen, Molly Weasley, as if daring her to object.

"Yes, well." Dumbledore said, trying to stop any fights for breaking out, "I will make a few introductions for you." He smiled.

"This is the main core of the Order, though, of course, not all of it. I am the leader and Minerva McGonagall here is my second in command." He gestured to the elderly witch next to him who nodded her head at the group. Dumbledore continued, pointing out the various people. "We have many Aurors, Tonks, Shacklebolt and of course Alastor Moody. There's the Weasleys..." At this point, the Rebels stopped trying to remember the Order members names and stared at the people they were being introduced to. "And of course, the Potters with their son Daniel." The boy puffed his chest up. Risk snorted.

"What?" Daniel asked, unsure of what one could find amusing about him. He supposed that it was maybe just the shock of meeting someone so great.

"Didn't say anything," replied Risk. His tone was playful, but his face held a more serious expression of disgust at the individual in question.

"Yeah, but you wanted to, I heard you snort."

The smirk appeared on Risk's lips again, "I just thought it was funny that they'd bother letting you in, savior my arse. You're just a pampered fool dreaming of being a hero, when in reality you're a liability on the field."

"Who are you to say that about me?" Anger was apparent in his voice as he tried to look as frightening as possible. Risk was anything but intimidated.

"I'm one of the people you asked to help you, I'm one of the people who has actually fought before and I'm the person who could out duel you any day." Risk's voice took on a dangerous edge and he stepped towards Daniel, ready to prove his statement. Fate's hand grasped his arm, silently ordering him to stand down.

"Dumbledore," he spoke to the leader, "control your pet or Risk may retaliate with more than words." Daniel huffed at Fate's words.

"I'd ask that he apologize for his statement first, it was unnecessary and untrue," demanded the Headmaster, trying to keep peace within his own Order.

A growl almost escaped Fate's mouth, "Unnecessary, maybe, but not untrue. That boy has no place in a war council."

"He may be young, but the prophecy—"

Dumbledore was cut off. "I don't care for any prophecy, especially one that could apply to three people. That boy has medium strength power, hasn't finished school, and is arrogant. I don't want a person with those traits as an ally."

James Potter decided to make the situation worse by telling everyone his opinion. "My son is not of medium power," he said. "He defeated the Dark Lord at the age of one and he is prophesied to do it again."

High pitched laughter rang out. The room turned to the one who had made the noise, Chance.

She spoke with a tone of ice as she glared at Potter and his son.

"The boy is average in every way. He is in the middle of every class, has no talent in dueling and spends his time boasting about things he didn't do. He's a liar, an idiot and he couldn't fight his way out of a show box, let alone duel the Dark Lord. Now, I suggest we change topics before one of the boys blows something up." The two boys in questions sent her apologetic looks before turning to the rest of the room, ignoring Daniel Potter.

"I believe we have war plans to discuss," said Fate. Slowly, the room filed out of the room. The male Potters looked ready to continue their argument, but Dumbledore sent them a warning look, so they stayed quiet.

* * *

The meeting had been going on for over an hour and the Rebels had decided to sit at the back and observe so they would understand the structure of the Order and its plans. None of the Rebels felt comfortable with people between them and the exit, so the back was always strategically the perfect place to sit. Severus sat next to them, happy to have people he could stand sitting by him in the meeting room.

The room that they were in was a kitchen, being the only available space not only large enough, but free of any relics left by the Black family. Molly was busying herself with dinner while half listening to the meeting go on around her. Snape was glad he never stayed for dinner, wondering just how much attention was on what she was adding to dinner and not on the meeting. He looked to his neighbors, the Rebels.

To an outsider, it would appear as if the four of them were listening with rapt attention to those making their reports, Risk, Chance, and Fate listening to every word and Destiny recording what they said. Severus, though, knew them a bit better and knew with a glance that only Chance was listening. Risk was mumbling spells under his breath, his mind working out new combinations and uses. Destiny was doodling in a book, drawing various members of the Order in compromising positions. Fate, on the other hand, was staring off into space contemplating who knew what.

Dumbledore stood up to speak and Chance nudged the others so they would pay attention.

"Now, as we have shared our knowledge and plans, what does the Underground make of this? And what are your plans?"

Fate stood up to address the room.

"Your plans are flawed, not the plans themselves but the basis they rest on. Your whole mindset is minimizing damage done by the enemy but not causing them damage. You go after weak members who, in the whole scheme of things, matter little. It's like you're just waiting for the end and hoping someone does the work for you."

Silence met his statement. Some of the Order looked furious at fact that a kid was correcting them and others nodded their head at his logic. Severus was just impressed he'd listened at all.

Fate looked over the room and continued, "The Underground has many allies. We have the major clans of the vampires on our side, more than half of the werewolf clans, most of the banshees are with us, as are the Veelas. The Giants are neutral and will stay that way, as the centaurs are, too. We also have the backing of the members of the Underground and those that won't fight will be neutral."

"Yeah, right," scoffed the youngest Weasley boy. "The Underground is all dark and evil, like they'd help us."

It was Severus that replied, annoyed. "Shut up, Mr. Weasley, you know nothing of this issue and should refrain from talking at all."

The room grew tense after that.

Fate continued, despite the atmosphere. "We have a few spies within the Death Eaters. They say the same as yours do, he will try and take Hogwarts this year and after that, the Ministry."

Dumbledore eyes cast downwards, somber since the information had been verified.

"It is as I thought, Hogwarts will need more protection. The Aurors cannot be everywhere and are needed elsewhere. What do you suggest?"

Fate looked uneasy at this, looking to Risk and Destiny, both of whom looked murderous as they knew what their leader was thinking.

"Well, Destiny?" he said, causing the red haired girl to glare at him.

"So be it," she whispered, flipping her hair back.

"We'll go to Hogwarts."

The effect was immediate.

"No way."

"They're not enough."

"I won't have them in my dorm."

"They're too Dark to be around students, Albus!"

"They're just children."

At this point Risk could take no more."We are not children," he yelled, silencing the room. "We may be young, but the things we've seen, no child should ever have to. We're at an age that provides us the ability to enroll in the school, even if the education is not needed. We can be around the children; we will know when they sneak out. You wanted our help, and it'll be on our terms."

Risk stormed out after he finished, sick of being around such short minded people. Destiny went after him and Fate looked to Chance before leaving as well.

"We will contact you later, Dumbledore," addressed the remaining Rebel to the Headmaster. "In the meantime, teach your Order some manners." With that, Chance left the room.

Silence took over the room once again.


End file.
